Did you say Spring ?
by simplewin
Summary: Yuki disappears, Kyo is out of control and Shigure is more mysterious than ever. What on earth is going on at the Souma's? I am kinda happy with what this turned out into so please read and review...


Did you say "Spring" ? 

Summary:

Yuki disappears, Kyo is out of control and Shigure is more mysterious than ever. What on earth is going on at the Souma's? Please read and review

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. I would not be waiting so eagerly for the next chapter otherwise…

Chapter One: Thou shall not lie.

"Oi. What are you doing?

"Uh?"

It took Tohru a few seconds to gather her thoughts and realize that she was going in the wrong direction. Her eyes still blurry, she turned her head in the direction where the voice was coming from.

"It's this way. Where are you going?"

"Ah! Sorry, I was lost in my thoughts. She pleaded with a small voice.

"I surely can see that. Meanwhile you could start going in the right direction, ne?"

":Eehh?!" Torhu turned a deep shade of red as she turned around to face Kyo. She had been so lost in her thoughts she had forgotten to pay attention to the road. Nervously, she gave Kyo a small grin and proceeded to apologize to the annoyed cat.

"Sorry Kyo-kun. He… I guess I should pay more attention. Gomen ne…"

"Wha..? Stop apologizing and hurry up… I don't exactly have the whole day!" He interrupted her.

She ran in his direction and started walking next to him.

An awkward silence built up for a few minutes during which Tohru could have sworn to be able to hear the cat's thought screaming at her.

When he finally spoke out, his voice was annoyed, but an unusual touch of concern filtered through Kyo's voice

"What is the deal? Had a rough day or what?" Without giving her a chance to answer, he menacingly asked "Someone at work bothering you?"

"Ano…Not at all Kyo, nothing like that!" she said with a smile. "I am sorry to be such a bother…. It is nothing really!"

He stopped dead on his tracks. Surprised, Tohru halted a few steps ahead of him and stared back at him as she felt his gaze scrutinizing him. His crimson eyes seemed to try to decipher her behavior, and he clearly was not pleased with what he saw.

Torhu was now desperate for an escape route. More than anything, she did not want Kyo to have to worry for her, and he was obviously getting angrier by the minute. She had to find something to say.

"What a beautiful evening, ne? Late birds chirping, flowers blooming! It reminds me of the springs I used to spend with Mother. She loved spring."

Kyo had not moved. He did not buy the "I love spring crap" that Tohru was giving him and the effort she was putting in simulating happiness really worried him She had been distant in the past few weeks and he had put it on the late end of term stress, but clearly there was something else to it.

"Whatever." He said curtly. "Spring, Summer.. . they never last." He gave himself more time to make sure that Tohru's unusual paleness was not a trick of his imagination, and added  
"Tohru, I think you are the worst liar I have ever met. Why don't you tell me what is on been bothering you?" All trace of anger was gone, and his eyes were full with concern for the distraught girl standing a few steps in front of him.

"Ehh… Kyo-kun, I wouldn't … ahhh" Tohru almost wished the ground would open under her feet to hide her from this embarrassing moment.

"Liar" he replied without blinking.

"…" The word had been sputtered with so much bitterness compared to the concern in his voice that she understood that her attitude was somehow hurting him.

"You heard me. Why are you doing this?"

Tohru sighed and suddenly became very interested in a particular point on the tip of her shoes. "I am not doing anything. It's just. Just…"

"Whatever. You don't have to say anything. It's alright to have secrets. I would just appreciate you not lying to me and just saying that you'd rather not talk about it." He replied with an unusually cold tone. He resumed walking as he finished talking.

"Kyo…" She tried to say as he passed her.

"You're fine. Let's just go home. Am hungry."

He led the way, and the rest of the walk was shared in uncomfortable silence. Tohru felt horrible for being such a bother, but she really could not tell him what was on her mind. It was just too embarrassing, and the idea of Kyo being mad at her filled her eyes with tears.

"Tadaima" Tohru said as she arrived home.

Shigure stepped out in front of her and chanted

"O-kaeri nasai Torhu dear!" He glanced behind her and added with a surprised tone:

"Eh? Yuki is not with you?"

"What am I? His chaperone?" Kyo grunted as he strolled to his room without a look at the novelist.

"Aw! Tohru-kun; lovely flower of mine! Only you can understand the distress I am in! Kyo is being meaan with me again! I was just wondering where Yuki was and he just snapped at me!"

"Sohma-kun? Iie… I have not seen him. Kyo-kun is the one who took me home tonight." She said with the most placating tone she could muster.

"That's odd. I assumed when he left an hour ago that he was going to pick you up. I guess he missed you…"

"Rah, why are you caring for this stupid rat? He probably got tangled with a group of girls. What an annoying drama queen! It's not as if he had been abducted by aliens and _that_ would still be too good for him."

Kyo's remark took both Shigure and Tohru aback. They had not noticed when the Cat had come down and Shigure whispered "you should not do that Kyo-kun… What did you want… give us a heart attack? "

Meanwhile, Torhu became very pale at the mention of Yuki being abducted.

"Aiiii! Abducted!! We have to do something about it! Call the police!"

Kyo and Shigure stared at her, unbelieving.

"Gosh, she is really _something_" Shigure muttered.

"Calm down stupid! I was just kidding. Pff… you are impossible sometimes."

"Ah? But but but…what if something really happened to him?"

"Forget about the damn mouse! Cook something before you break down the house!!!" Kyo bellowed.

Shigure snickered

"Jea-lous… jea-lous! Kyo-kun is jealous!"

"Shut up! Bakka!"

Kyo watched Tohru's distress, clearly battling conflicting instincts.

Suddenly, he busted out:

"FINE! I'll go get the damn rat! If that's what it takes to make you stop weeping!

"Uh?"

"Grmbl"

He dashed out of the house, fumbling that he would get the damn "Prince" and that he owed him one big time! He's better be f×××ing alive… Stupid rat!

**--**

End of this chappie...

Author's rambling.

Okay… I had already posted this story and I just tried re-editing it. So… here it is! I hope you liked it. Many things have changed in this new version of the story, among which some spoilers to the latest chapters. If you have never heard of this story... oh well, it's just as good.

Why is Tohru acting so weird you ask? Hehe… read on! You _will_ like it… … and this time I promise to try to update as often as I can… Sorry again for those who got cut off the previous version.

I am review hungry….please hit the button at the end of the page that says "submit a review" pleaaaase… It takes a minute and makes me happy as a hippo...

Oh well… do as you wish m()m

Tata!


End file.
